Mystery of the Eighth Floor
by wingnutdawn
Summary: A mystery concerning the floor directly  above the Gryffindor Dormitory. Severus Snape gets drawn into the mystery along with  a  woman who reminds Minerva of her missing sister.
1. A Mystery

**Chapter 1- A mystery **

Classes were done for the day and the students streamed out of the classrooms. The last one to leave was Katrina with her sister Minerva who had been the Transfiguration teacher for the past seventeen years since Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster of Hogwarts, the greatest wizarding school in Britain.

The transfiguration classroom was on the Eighth floor. It was a large bright room that held many happy memories for Katrina as she loved transfiguration almost as much as she did creating potions. Minerva was a stern and dedicated teacher and from the day Katrina entered as a first year did not show favourtism for her sister over anyone else in her classes or in the Gryffindor Dorm of which Minerva was Head. She did however let her store some of her experiments on a set of shelves that were set into the far corner of the transfiguration room.

Minerva had to attend a meeting with the other Heads of House along with the Headmaster so she walked with her sister down the stairway that lead to the seventh floor and the Griffindor Dormitory.

She smiled as she listened to the tall, slim dark haired girl whose eyes changed colour with her moods with pride and affection. The girl showed a lot of talent in the field of experimental potions from what the Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn told Minerva. He had noticed her bright inquisitiveness and sharp mind back when she first entered his class six years previously. It was hard to realize how fast the years had gone by. Now Katrina was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts.

"Oh for the love of.." Katrina grumbled as she stopped suddenly on the stairway."I left some of my research notes for potions class back in the classroom." she smiled sheepishly at her sister Minerva McGonagall and shrugging her shoulders said. "I know I shouldn't have had them out during transfiguration class sis, but I just had to write down this idea I had for stabilizing my new experiment before I forgot it."

"Fine Katrina, go get them and I will see you later in the Great Hall at Supper. You may be my baby sister, but I still have to take ten points from Gryffindor and you will have to serve a detention for non attendance to the subject you were supposed to be studying." Minerva sighed. "Honestly you have got to get yourself together more. I kow you are brilliant but honestly your absentmindedness does need to be addressed before something happens."

"All right sis, I guess I do deserve that one. You had better head on down, I'll see you in the Great Hall at supper." Katrina said as she turned and walked swiftly back up the stairs to the eighth floor.

Minerva watched her graceful little sister head up the stairs and shaking her own head , continued on to her meeting.

Katrina was a little peeved at herself for being so careless and sighed as she walked down the corridor past the portraits and re-entered the classroom to retrieve the research notes. She saw another classmate had returned and was looking through her sisters desk.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Professor McGonagall, is there something wrong?" asked Professor Dumbledore with concern as he watched her continuing glances towards the Gryffindor table.

"I hope not, Katrina isn't here like she said she would be." answered Minerva. "She had returned to the classroom because she forgot some research notes and wanted to retrieve them."

"I see." said the Headmaster. "I'm sure she will have some reasonable explanation for her absence. "I suspect she came up with another idea for one of her experiments and didn't notice the time."

"Yes I suppose you are right." Minerva responded automatically as she started to eat her supper.

After supper Minerva decided to find her sister and find out what had kept her from coming to the Great Hall for her Supper.

_"Katrina?" _she called out as she entered the vacant room. There was no one in sight and Minerva wondered where her sister had gone to since she had said she would be in Great Hall for supper. Minerva pursed her lips in exasperation as she left the room and strode down the corridor and back down to the Gryffindor Dormitory on the seventh floor.

The portrait of the fat Lady was chatting with one of her friends from a neighbouring painting when Minerva strode up and asked if her sister Katrina was still in the Griffindor Dormitory.

"No Professor, your sister hasn't been by here since this morning." the portrait answered pleasantly. "I could ask around, maybe one of the other portraits have seen her."

"Thank you, it would be appreciated." said Minerva who was starting to feel uneasy about her sisters absence. "She said she would meet me in the Great Hall and it isn't like her to not keep her word to me."

When asked, the portraits on the eighth floor told of seeing two students, one male and one female entering the transfiguration room separately and only one leaving it shortly after. The male student was located and was asked many questions as to the whereabouts of Katrina McGonagall but he stuck to the story that he had no idea and that she was still there when he left the room.

Minerva never saw or heard from her sister after that day.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

For years afterwards first year students were warned by the older students, to not go anywhere near the the 8th floor of Hogwarts as there was a mystery concerning a seventh year student that had vanished in 1972 and had never been found or heard from again despite floor to floor searches by teachers, Ministry Aurors, ghosts and students alike. It was very strange to say the least and over time the eighth floor was avoided with fear and the transfiguration classes were moved to the second floor.

No one dared mention the mystery in front of Minerva McGonagall. She always got a very strange look on her face whenever she heard any mention of the incident and then tears would form in her eyes and sometimes she would leave abruptly and lock herself away in her quarters.

Albus Dumbledore was very tired as he had been busy with all the innumerable details of being Headmaster of Hogwarts. The reports that he kept receiving daily from the Ministry were lying forgotten temporarily on his desk as he looked at the missive that stated they were to expect a very special visitor from Canada. An animagus who could transform herself into several different animal forms.

Albus knew that Minerva would be most interested as she was a cat animagus and he would have Severus Snape come with him to greet the young lady once she arrived on the Hogwarts express. He grinned inwardly as he thought of the sour expression that would appear on the young Potions Masters face when he was told that he would have to actually kep his temper in line and be on his best behaviour during the visit.

Albus went over to his fireplace and threw some floo powder into it and called out the potions Masters quarters. Severus Snape was in the process of marking some essays that he had set the third years and writing scathing remarks on most of them as he kept finding stupid inexcuseable errors throughout. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever find some intelligence in any of them. He wished in passing that there had been a few more know-it-alls come to Hogwarts like Miss Hermione Granger whose main faults according to him were; being a Gryffindor, second being one of Harry Potters sidekicks and thirdly spouting things she had read in books and not using her massive intellect to challenge what she read. Too bad she had already graduated. He really got bored with dunderheads who obviously did not listen carefully, if at all.

"Severus. I wish for you to come to my office. I wish to discuss a very special matter with you."

Severus set down his marking quill and looked over at the fireplace where he could see Albus's head framed in the fire. "Yes sir." he said shortly and stood up. The Headmaster's head disappeared from view and Severus sighed to himself as he wondered what Albus was wanting him to do now.

Minerva was finishing some work of her own when Albus called for her to come to the office. She moved quickly and arrived at the stone gargoyles at the same time as Severus who was in a sour mood, not that he was any better at the best of times.

"Sugar quills" she said to the waiting silent gargoyle who upon hearing the password, jumped away fom the hidden door which revealed the moving spiral staircase that led to the Headmasters office. Severus followed her silently.

"Welcome both of you." Albus said cheerfully as he offered them a bowl of lemon drops. Minerva took one as Severus refused to try them as he seemed to be suspicious of what they may contain. Albus wondered if Severus wasn't starting to get a little paranoind like Alaster Moody but let it pass.

"Honestly Severus, your mood is so sour that this lemon drop tastes real sweet in comparison." Minerva said as she sucked on one of the yellow candies.

Severus rolled his eyes and sat down on one of the chairs in front of the desk and folded his arms in front of himself as he glowered at Albus who smiled benignly at the pair of them. Albus showed them both the woman who was going to arrive.

"I am pleased that both of you came so promptly." Albus started. "I wanted you both to help make our visitor from Canada welcome." He paused a moment before continuing.

"She is the top authority on multi transformations. She is known to be one of the few Animagi that can transform into several different creatures. You know they are very rare. " Albus explained.

Minerva looked very interested and Severus nodded solemnly as he wondered what this woman had to do with him.

"I will get the house-elves to prepare the guest rooms for her arrival." said Minerva promptly.

Severus raised his eyebrow as he grumbled. "Why do you require my assistance Headmaster? I am sure Minerva is quite capable on her own to make Miss Capcost welcome."

"Now Severus, you need to start socializing a little more. Voldemort has been gone for over a year now and there is no need for you to be anti-social anymore or is that any less." said Albus thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter, I am sure you will do just fine as you will accompany me to the station to meet and greet Miss Capcost.

"Could we not assign a seventh year student, say a Hufflepuff or even one of Minervas Gryffindors to perform this duty? " suggested Severus even though he knew it would be difficult if not hopeless to change the mind of Albus Dumbledore.

"No Severus, I wish for you to accompany me to the station, not a student. " said Albus firmly.

"Yes Headmaster." Severus replied, keeping his face blank and his voice toneless.


	2. Miss Francis Capcost arrives

**Chapter 2- Miss Frances Capcost Arrives**

Frances was not very tired even though she had spent long hours traveling. She had taken a muggle jet from Toronto to London where she took the Hogwarts train from nine and three-quarters at Kings Cross to get to the town of Hogsmeade and she knew that there was then another short distance to get to Hogwarts.

She was actually a little nervous of falling asleep since she had some very unusual and somewhat frightening nightmares since she had agreed to travel to Britain and meet with a representative of the Office of Magical Transformation at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She hoped that she would not be considered a freak considering she was unusual even for a witch. She knew that there was only a very few animagus who could change into several different kinds of animals. She knew that the last and most famous one was the great wizard Merlin, but there hadn't been any others since then.

Severus waited at the station with Abus for the Hogwarts express to come in. It wasn't long before the train came into the platform and people started to leave the train. Albus spotted Frances Capcost coming off the train and a slightly startled look flitted across his face, which Severus noticed. The reaction puzzled the Potions Master who filed it away in his memory for later.

Frances was a tall slim dark-haired woman with a very merry twinkle in her hazel coloured eyes that reminded Severus of the very annoying twinkling in Albus's eyes. Her voice sounded somewhat familiar but for the life of him he couldn't place it; nor the womans features which stirred a memory that faded out as soon as it started to surface.

Albus introduced Severus and himself to her and told her that her baggage would be fine where it was and would be sent on to the castle. Frances thanked him and they walked back to Hogwarts since Frances had not had much exercise after she left Canada and appreciated the chance to walk from Hogsmeade to the castle.

Severus let Albus do most of the talking since he liked nothing more than to talk while Severus preferred to listen and observe. As it was he was curious as to why Albus had reacted the way he did when he first saw the witch and he knew better than to ask Albus directly as the elderly wizard was not one to offer explanations.

They arrived at the gates of Hogwarts after a pleasant and informative walk where they saw Hagrid, who was busy tidying up the grounds.. He was introduced to Frances and he said "Katrina?"

Albus said gently, "No Hagrid her name is Frances Capcost."

Feeling a little embarrassed, Hagrid held out his enormous hand to her as he said, "Oh! l apologize it is just you remind me of a girl l knew long ago."

"That is all right." said Frances with a smile after getting her arm shook by the gentle giant, "it is said everyone has a double somewhere."

Albus, Severus and Frances continued on to the castle, Hagrid stood quietly watching them go. He had a puzzled look on his face and then went back to work.

They arrived in the castle where Minerva was waiting for them. She felt a little dizzy as she gazed at the at the approaching young girl and fought to regain control as she gasped and said, "Katrina?"

"Sorry no, my name is Frances Capcost." said a confused Francis. "I must resemble this Katrina quite well for l was just called by that same name by that nice man outside doing the grounds."

She didn't notice the looks that passed between Albus and Minerva who quickly composed herself and offered the young witch her hand. Severus did though and he scowled while he tried to understand what was going on. He hated it when something wasn't quite right.

"Will you please escort Ms. Capcost to her quarters Please Professor McGonagall?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked. "I am sure she would like to settle in before she talks to the representative from the Office of Magical Transformation. He turned to Frances and with old world gallantry bid her a good day for now and then left for his office with Severus.

"Yes Headmaster." said Minerva with a genuine smile as she and Frances turned and walked towards the moving stairway.

Frances and Minerva talked to each other about many things that interested them both while they walked. Minerva had a genuine interest in Frances's abilities to transform into several animagus's. She did not however talk of her long lost sister Katrina, of whom this young Canadian girl resembled to a remarkable degree.

Frances understood that there was something strange going on, but did not wish to pry or ask any questions of Professor McGonagall about this mysterious Katrina. It was obvious to her that just the mention of the name caused distress to the elder witch and to some extent to the Headmaster. Though she thought she might try to get some answers from the dour Potions Master.

She looked around the room that Professor McGonagall brought her to and liked what she saw. It was simple in design but looked warm and inviting at the same time. She noticed that her luggage had already been brought to the room and there was a shy little House-elf with big bulbous eyes who was cheerfully making sure the room was spotlessly clean for her arrival.

Frances approved of the little industrious elf's work which pleased the small creature who then bowed and then with a snap disappeared from the room.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus sat in the large chair in Albus's office and asked. "Just what is going on Headmaster? Just who is Katrina?"

Albus looked sad and said "It really isn't for me to say anything Severus, but that is the name of the girl who disappeared years ago from the eighth floor. I don't wish to talk about it."

Severus was going to ask something else but decided he better not. He knew from bitter experience that he would not get any more information from Albus if he didn't wish to tell him.

Albus looked sternly at the younger wizard in front of him. "I will expect you to help make Ms. Capcost feel at home here at Hogwarts during her stay. This means escorting her around the castle and answering her questions."

"All right Headmaster." Severus said with a slight sour tone in his voice as if he detested the idea.

"I have your word that you will help us make her visit a pleasant one." said Albus as his fingers rmmed nervously on the desk in front of him. A fact that did not escape notice by Severus.

"Yes Headmaster, I will do as you wish." Severus said.

Albus sighed and allowed the younger wizard to leave the office. He knew that Severus would not let him down and it would be fruitless to keep on his case. He wondered if Minerva could handle having a woman who was Katrina's astounding double.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Severus saw Frances and Minerva heading down the corridor towards the transfiguration room. Minerva was talking with the younger witch about the teaching methods regarding Transfiguration that were practiced in Canada as compared to Hogwarts. He moved back into the shadows before they noticed him. After all he didn't think he needed to interrupt the two witches as they were obviously getting to know each other.

He waited till they entered the transfiguration room then continued on down the moving stairs to the dungeons to do a little work till it was time for the feast.

A little later Frances sat shyly between Minerva and Severus while Albus introduced her to the rest of the staff and the students. She noticed that some of the older staff members were giving her some very curious looks as they ate. She felt like they seemed to know her yet they didn't. It was a very confusing feeling.

After supper Severus escorted Frances around the castle as Albus requested that he help her become familiar with the different floors. While they were walking throughout the castle he answered her various questions about the four houses of which Minerva had told her were situated in different areas of the castle and each one had special passwords that were changed every few days. Only the Heads of House knew exactly where each dormitory was.

He showed her where the Hospital wing was on the first floor and pointed out the various classrooms such as the History of Magic and the Muggles studies classroom. He also mentioned that Minerva McGonagalls office was up the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall and along the hallway.

The second floor was where the Defence Against the Dark Arts office and he told her the classroom itself was on the third floor along with the charms classroom. He told her of the forbidden corridor that had a trapdoor in the floor which allowed a person to drop down to below the school into some very odd chambers which held some very old and somewhat dangerous artefact's.

He showed her where the Library was and said that it was closed at eight P.M and would not be open again till the morning. He told her that it contained tens of thousands of books with sections that included an Invisibility section, a section on dragons and at the very back of the library was the restricted section where the books that concerned the Dark Arts were kept and used only by students who were studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts and even then they had to show a signed note of permission from a teacher.

Frances was curious about everything and eventually they arrived at the seventh floor which he told her was where the Gryffindor Tower was situated and from the right of the west tower they counted thirteen windows to where the Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwicks office was located.

He walked her down the corridor to where a statue of a stone gargoyle sat glaring out from the wall obviously on guard. Severus explained that it was the entrance to the Headmasters office. As they walked back to the area that he had said the Gryffindor Dormitory was hidden and Frances noticed a dusty set of stairs which went up another flight and she wondered why the Professor ignored them.

Severus told her that they had been closed off for many years with wards that prevented anybody from using them and it was advisable to go further down the corridor to the last set of stairs which would take them to the higher levels.

Eventually Severus and Frances went down back down to the corridor at the right of the main staircase in the Entrance Hall and Severus tickled the pear in a painting that displayed a bowl of fruit. It giggled and became a door handle which he turned and he guided her into the kitchens where the house-elves happily got them to sit down at a table and served them some food and butterbeers.

"Why is the floor just above the Gryffindor Dorm closed off? " asked Frances as she was very curious. "It seems rather odd to have to go around the castle to get to the higher levels when there is a direct set of stairs nearby."

Severus decided to tell her what he knew which he admitted was actually very little.

"You see there are stories of a young witch disappearing from what used to be the transfiguration room on the eighth floor and despite a concentrated hunt by everyone including the ghosts no trace of the girl was found." explained Severus. "It was not till the very end of my first year here when it happened but I don't remember all the details. In fact every one was sent home not too long after the disappearance. Today I asked the Headmaster who this Katrina was and all he told me is that was the name of the missing young witch but he wouldn't say anything more"

"I wondered, as these stairs looked very familiar, I think it is the one I saw in my drea ... no I should say nightmares." said Frances as she picked up the butterbeer with a shaky hand and took a sip. "I never had any quite like these till I decided to come to Hogwarts."

"Tell me about the nightmares then." said Severus. "It might help if someone else knows."

"All right then. I will " said Frances "I start the dream by climbing a stairway rather quickly as I seem to have misplaced something and I am anxious to retrieve it. I then walk down a corridor to a large room which I then enter. The funny thing is I see this room very vaguely as if it was in a fog and then it is if I was not part of the world as we know it. I hear myself screaming yet there was no sound as if I had been hexed with a Silencio then immobilized."

"And I take it that is when you keep waking up..." said Severus with an involuntary bit of concern creeping into his voice. He stroked his chin as he thought about what she told him. "I don't think it is impossible that for some reason you are the key to the whole mystery of the eighth floor."

"ME? How could I be? I've never been at Hogwarts and I was just a baby when I went to Canada." exclaimed Frances. She looked at Severus with wide hopeful eyes."I know I have never met Professor McGonagall or any of the others who look at me as if they know me. I just wonder what this Katrina was like that everybody seems to confuse me with."

"I don't want to say too much till I have hard facts." Severus explained. "It is too late now but tomorrow I will look for some answers."

Frances smiled as she looked at the wizard who sat in front of her. His methodical mind was impressive even if his social graces were not quite what they should be. She was willing to bypass that aspect of his character because he really did seem to be interested in the mystery that she found herself in.

She wondered as to why all the other members of the staff were elderly and he was so much younger than they were. Severus's normally pale face seemed to lose even more colour as he unconsciously bit his lower lip.

Thinking that she may have overstepped some unseen boundary she apologized for 'snooping' into his private affairs.

Severus shook his head and said that he may was well tell her because he suspected that she may hear stories and he would rather tell her himself. He showed her his left forearm which had a very faded dark area which he said was the remains of the Dark Mark that he had burned into his skin when he become a follower of Voldemort in his youth due to some unfortunate circumstances which had combined to send him to that maniac but he had returned to the light side before the first downfall of Voldemort. He was just lucky enough to survive the roundup and sentencing of those who bore the dark mark to Azkaban as Albus Dumbledore had vouched for him in front of the Wizengamot. In return he came back to Hogwarts to become the potions teacher and Head of Slytherin House as Professor Slughorn had decided to retire.

She placed her hand gently over the clenched pale fist that had tightened around the mug of butterbeer. She smiled at him and said. "You risked much more than most. Even in Canada after the Dark Lord had been defeated permanently during the second war we heard of your bravery as Dumbledores spy. It must have been terrible." she paused a moment. "I am proud to have met you."

Severus saw no lie in her eyes, neither did he see pity. She radiated understanding and he appreciated her natural candor and the way she treated him like another human being instead of what he had come to expect over his lifetime.

It was getting rather late by the time they finished talking and Severus escorted her to where her quarters was to be and said good night.

Severus decided to look further into the mystery. He would have to look over some old parchments and old copies of the Daily Prophet at the library tomorrow. He wanted to look specifically at the ones dated around the late sixties to early seventies.


	3. Severus and Frances Investigates

**Chapter 3-Severus and Frances investigates**

Frances woke up feeling a little disoriented, she looked carefully around the room she was occupying. It took a moment but she remembered that she had travelled a long way from Her home in Canada and was now in Britain at Hogwarts. It was about six in the Morning so she got up out of bed and slipped on her slippers and house robe. She decided she may as well get herself freshened up and hopefully get herself a little more orientated before she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Minerva was up also but not because she had just got out of bed, She had stayed up all night looking over an old photo album that contained pictures of her sister that she had locked away since that terrible day she last saw Katrina running up the stairs. She looked at each photo closely and said to herself. "I don't understand Katrina. What happened that day and who is this Frances Capcost? She looks just like what I imagined you would look like now." She turned the pages slowly and a tear or two spilt unbidden down her worn and weathered cheeks. She gulped and said softly, "She couldn't be you ...Could she?"

Albus also wondered while he moved about his office, but he doubted that this Canadian girl was Katrina. He wondered if she was related though .. a cousin maybe? It wasn't all that impossible that certain family resemblences turned up in distant relations from other countries. 'Exact doubles were unusual but it did happen,' he told himself. He hoped that the presence of Miss Capcost wouldn't cause Minerva too much stress, yet he also hoped that maybe Minerva could derive some comfort from having her there. His mind was whirling with all these different thoughts till he wasn't sure as to what he was thinking. He sighed and sat down heavily in his chair as the portraits of former Headmasters watched him with concern.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Frances enjoyed meeting the students that came into the transformation classroom and showing them her various transformations.

"You are like a metamorphus then." exclaimed one of the students who was very impressed with her abilities.

"I guess you could think I was except I am not. I cannot morph any of my features even though I can transform. I am an Animagus, albeit an unusual one since I can trnasform into several different animals." She turned herself into a crup, which resembled a Jack Russell Terrier with an extra tail. She bounced around like that type of dog normally does and barked. The class all chuckled as one young lad threw a ball and she playfully caught it in her mouth.

She changed back to her human form and smiled as she was having a lot of fun 'entertaining the youngsters while Minerva took the time to explain the facts behind being an animagus.

The day went by rather quickly, at least that is what it seemed like to Frances. She observed Professor Minerva McGonagall closely and came to the conclusion that the elderly witch was really a very dedicated instructor and enjoyed teaching. She wondered if the trembling she noticed in Minervas hands was due to her age or for some other reason, namely something to do with this mysterious Katrina and herself.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Later on that evening after supper feast Severus was perusing some documents and newspapers in the library when Frances came in and saw him. She sat down quietly on the bench across from him and waited till he looked up.

Severus who was deeply in thought over his investigations into the mystery felt her watching him and he lifted his head and looked over at her.

"Frances l think l may have found out why you were mistakenly called Katrina the other day."

Frances wondered what he had found out and then asked him to go on. He showed her an old copy of the daily Prophet.

Severus cleared his throat. "Katrina McGonagall disappeared from sight in 1972 during what was her 7th year. The article also explains Minerva's behaviour. They were related. He stared down at the newspaper. "I don't know why Albus didn't tell me that bit of information along with her name. " after all we got along for the most part except when it came to quidditch of which Minerva is a fanatic and I do enjoy teasing her a little when the Slytherin team won their matches against her Gryffindors. " he smirked a little then become somber again. "He should know by now that I wouldn't use this kind of information to hurt her."

Frances placed her hand gently against his arm and said, " l must resemble this girl quite a lot. I keep getting some strange looks from a lot of the older staff members." She moved over beside Severus and looked down at the faded article that was in front of him. Across the top of the front page was the header.

_**MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCE OF STUDENT FROM HOGWARTS**_

_There has been a flurry of excitement at the end of this school year at Hogwarts as a seventh year student by the name of Katrina McGonagall. Her sister, Minerva McGonagall who is the Transfiguration teacher at the school first noted her absence at the supper feast. _

_After an intense investigation by staff and ghosts throughout the school, during which was found out that The last person confirmed to have seen her ws a young wizard whose name is being withheld for now had possibly been the last known person to have seen her. The Ministry was notified and Aurors were sent to investigate further. _

_After going over the area and intense interviewing of everybody deemed to have possibly seen Katrina between the time her sister saw her last and when the girls unusual absence was noticed; there was no tangible leads as to what had transpired. Clues are too few to aid in locating Katrina McGonagall._

" There are other articles that covered the next few weeks, but none that would help us in our search." Severus paused. "Not much to go on, but there is a picture." He pointed to a picture of a smiling cheerfull looking girl who was waving and laughing. He motioned to Frances to look and she gasped. She did look like this girl, in fact the photo could have been of herself.

Severus rolled the documents and newspapers back up and placed them back into the Archives from where he had taken them. He paused a moment before turning to look at Francis and said, "please don't mention this to anyone till I can get to the bottom of this mystery, l don't want Professor McGonagall to be upset any more than can be helped."

Frances agreed with him and said, "On one condition, that l join you in solving this mystery. After all you did say it was possible that I may be the key to this mystery. Though I am not sure how."

Severus studied her intense expression and then said, "Okay it is a deal but we better tread carefully, l have a strange feeling that we are going to be digging into something pretty dangerous. I guess the best start to investigating this mystery is to check out the layout of the eighth floor."

"But you said it was warded against anyone going up there!" exclaimed Frances.

"I know but there are ways to lower the wards and I suspect that as head of Slytherin House my magic will be recognized by the castle and I will be allowed to go through the wards."

Frances and Severus left the library together and saw Albus heading in their direction. Albus spotted them coming towards him, greeted them and then said , "I have just received information that the Office of Magical Transformation is sending one of their men to interview you, Miss Capcost in a couple of days. His name is Tom Maulkin."

"Yes sir. Thank you." Frances said respectfully, as Albus smiled, turned and walked away.

Severus and Frances went quickly up to the Seventh floor quietly and after looking around for any student or staff member who could have been in the corridor, Severus quickly brought down the wards that were preventing anyone from climbing the stairway to the eighth floor and both he and Frances proceeded to climb to the top and waited till the stairway settled level with the eighth floor corridor that was filled with dirt and cobwebs. The portraits were quiet and dusty while the inhabitants themselves looked to be asleep due to the deathly silence and inactivity over the long years.

It also smelled extremely musty since normally nobody ever came up to the floor due to the mystery and the House elves didn't bother with it either. Severus and Frances used a bubblehead charm to help them breathe while they moved from one end of the floor to the other investigating each room.

The abandoned rooms were immense and the sounds of their feet echoed, as did their voices as they explored each of them. It was an eerie scene all through the area. The windows let in very litle light as they were smudged and black from not being cleaned. Desks looked nearly black from the layers of dust and grime that coated them. Frances noticed that that the dust that had gathered on the floor and occasionally swirled like the sands of a desert as it was disturbed by their footsteps.

At the end they entered a room where both Frances and Severus felt a cold chill forming behind them and noticed what felt like a terribly cold breath flowing across the back of their necks and Severus thought to himself, 'Oh great, one of the castle ghosts or that pesky poltergeist Peeves found us."


	4. Meeting the Ghost

**Chapter 4-Meeting the Ghost**

The cold intensified and they could see the vapour forming a they took breaths. An icy film was gathering over everything in the room. The floor was turning slippery and small icicles formed where ever they could.

There was a pulsation of intense anger which radiated around the room. Frances and Severus felt their heartbeats intensify along with a growing sense of terror that was slowly creeping up on their senses. Neither wished to turn around to confront whatever was behind them. One thing for sure, Severus knew that whatever it was; it was not one of the castle ghosts that he knew nor was it Peeves the mischievous poltergeist.

Severus cursed at himself silently for feeling terrified, after all he had survived all those years with Voldemort as his master, did he not? But somehow he knew that this feeling of dread was something worse than he had ever experienced before as a Death Eater. He had to do something to protect Frances, but what could he do? His thoughts were becoming chaotic as the paralysing cold swept about them.

here were beads of cold sweat forming across both their brows and felt hot as the beads dripped past their eyelids and ran into their eyes which were wide open with fright. Their limbs trembled slightly, affected by their barely contained fear.

"_Why have you returned!" _From somewhere behind them a hollow sounding spectral voice hissed coldly. There was a pause that spoke of anger, frustration and hatred then once again the spectral voice spoke. "_No you are not him. Who are you and why have you come?"_

Both Frances and Severus felt compelled to obey the horribly angry unspoken command to turn around and face the terrifying being whose very presence chilled their very beings.

They felt their bodies involuntarily turn around as the disembodied voice ordered them to face it. Frances felt that she was going to black out from shock but forced herself to concentrate on staying conscious

There was a misty form with two of the most horrifying eyes either of them ever saw, glaring at them. Severus thought in passing that even Voldemorts' red snake like eyes had nothing on the ones that stared at them now. He lifted a heavy laden arm and reached around Frances and pulled her trembling body close to him as she looked like she was about to faint dead away.

The image in the mist studied the two insignificant mortals who, though obviously terrified almost out of their wits, stood bravely. The man obviously willing to sacrifice himself if need be to protect the woman. Suddenly the cold mist swirled around and the eyes seemed to melt and soften as the form of a young woman of about 17 years of age took shape.

There was silence for a few seconds as they looked appraisingly at each other. Severus flinched a little as the ghost reached out and touched his face with her transparent dead fingers. The eyes in the young womans face looked at him with utmost sadness and said. "_You are familiar to me, though you are fully grown now." _

Severus said nothing as she continued. "_I believe you were placed in Slytherin House the year I died. Yes thats it. Your face shows yo have had a life full of suffering and anguish. I also see much courage within you to face whatever befalls you. I wondered at the time what you would turn out like as you seemed so much less boisterous and carefree as the other boys."_

Surprised by her words Severus took his courage in hand and asked cautiously, "Are you Katrina McGonagall?"

The Ghostly lady looked confused for a second and then said slowly. _" It has been a very long time since anybody called me by my name. Katrina McGonagall, yes that is correct."_

She turned to Francis and came closer to her as she studied the tall slim woman who seemed familiar to her also, yet she could not place a name to the mortal before her. She reached out and stroked the long dark hair. _"You too look very familiar yet I know that I do not know you."_

Feeling a little braver now that she saw that the frightening visage was a ghostly woman, Frances introduced herself and told her that she had been called Katrina by quite a few people since she arrived at Hogwarts. She wondered if it was possible that they were related ... cousins perhaps?

"_I don't know, possible as you do have a remarkable resemblance to me. From whence have you come?"_

"I was born in Britain but I have lived most of my life in Canada. " said Frances who despite feeling braver still trembled a little.

Severus studied both France and the ghostly Katrina and wondered himself what connection there was between these two women. He commented. "You are Minerva McGonagall's sister right?"

"_Yes but not by birth. I was adopted by the McGonagalls when I was a baby. I was told that when they were contacted by the adoption agency representing the hospital where I was born that my mother died giving me birth and my father had given me for adoption. Does she still teach transfiguration? I haven't heard anything since no one, not even house elves appear to come here any more." _Katrina asked him.

"Yes she does," Severus told her, "I know that Minerva still wonders where you disappeared to all those years ago. No one dares mention the mystery of your disappearance in front of her and over the years even this floor has become a place to avoid."

"_Poor Minerva, I wish I could have gone to her and give her comfort but for some strange reason I cannot leave this room." _The fearful ghost now looked sad, she turned her head and looked at Francis. "_I would like to find out more about you though young Francis. After all there is the matter of your resemblance to me. You say you were born in Britain, do you know where?"_

"I was born in the General Hospital in Ipswitch Suffulk on July twenty second in nineteen fifty-four." Frances told her.

The ghost gave Frances an odd look as she said "That is My birthdate also, that is a very strange coincidence. Do you have your parents still?"

"My Mother, yes. My Father died when I was very little and I really don't remember much about him." Frances said sadly.

The ghostly lady looked kindly at the mortal woman. "You were very lucky to still have your birth mother. I never got to know mine but I was most fortunate though when the McGonagalls adopted me. They have always loved me the same as they did Minerva who was their daughter by birth."

The room was starting to darken as what little light that the dirty windows had let through vanished and only the soft glow from the spectral form was left.

Severus took his wand out of his sleeve and said "Lumus" to create enough light to guide Frances and himself back down to the Seventh floor and he told Katrina. "I'm afraid we must leave shortly. It is getting late and I Have to check in with the Headmaster before going on my nightly rounds."

Katrina turned her head and spoke to him. "It was kind of you to come. I am sorry that I scared you both so badly at first, but I thought the beast who murdered me had returned."

"Do you know who killed you?" blurted out France. She blushed and said, "sorry I didn't mean to pry but ever since I planned to come here I have had some very strange dreams about walking up those stairs and down the corridor into this classroom, though it was not as desolate and filthy as it is now."

Katrina asked questions and Frances told her all that she could remember of the recurring drams. Severus also told her what he knew of the investigations into her murder.

" Interesting! In that you have visualized my exact movements almost up to the time I died. " Katrina said thoughtfully. "And the answer is yes I do know who killed me, I don't know why though."

Both Severus and France waited for Katrina to tell them the name of the 'beast' as she put it.

Katrina seemed to be thinking of something . _"Could it be possi ... not not right now, It could only open up fresh wounds." _she looked at both Severus and Frances. "_Yes Maybe you can help bring my murderer to justice for until my death is avenged, I fear I am doomed to spend eternity alone in this room." _She paused to think back on what happened back on that fateful day and dredged up the name of her killer from what remained of her memories and said, _" His name is Tom Maulkin. I do not know where.. '_

France and Severus looked at each other and Frances blurted out. "He is with the Ministry in the Office of Magical Transformation and is planning to interview me due to my rare abilities to transform into several animals." A look of horror spread over Frances's face as she realized something else. "Oh No she moaned. "He is coming to see me and he will think I am you back from the Grave."

Suddenly Katrina's eyes turned dark and she dissolved a little and once again her eyes became large and most horrifying. She stopped as soon as she noticed that both Severus and Frances had shrunk away from her and looked terrified. She quickly returned to her human form. _"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten either of you. It is just that I am trapped here and to know that he has not been punished makes me very angry." _

She turned to Severus and said_ "I think we better come up with a plan, I want that beast brought to me, here where I have my own way of dealing with him, Will you please help me?"_

Glancing over at Frances, who gave him an imperceptible nod, Severus said "Yes, we will do whatever we can."


	5. The Plan

**Chapter 5- Plans**

Severus reached up above the top shelf where Katrina had instructed him to go to, and pulled down a box filled with vials along with a cloud of dust and grunge that had built up over the years.

"This is an experimental potion I created when I was living." Katrina told him. "I thought of calling it the transportre potion."

'Transportare." Severus muttered as his one eyebrow rose. "To transport. Now I suspect you are going to tell me this potion is to use in place of Disapparation"

"Not quite, it will cause you to vanish from this room and reappear in the corridor." said Katrina in confirmation. "I fear it is not strong enough to take you any further, but I promise you will be safe. Even if one vial is lost or destroyed, the other will take you both at once to safety if you held onto each other."

Severus and Frances studied the swirling liquid inside the two sealed vials.

"So when are we supposed to use this potion?" asked Severus. "If we disappear too soon Maulkin may not follow us."

"Put it away in your pockets for now. The potion is for your own safety as once I have him within my reach you will be needing to leave my presence very quickly, I assure you."

Severus and Frances both shivered involuntarily. They knew that they had felt only a small sample of her displeasure before she realized they were harmless and materialized into her human form.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Minerva was walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor Dormitory when she spotted Severus and Frances coming away from the area where the stairs to the eighth floor was. She saw how dirty and dishevelled they both were and noticed that Frances was horribly pale and frightened."

"SEVERUS. JUST WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN DOING. LOOK AT MS. CAPCOST." yelled Minerva who moved swiftly towards them. Frances, realizing that Minerva thought that there had been something inappropriate happening, raised her hands outwards and moved quickly in between Severus who was scowling and Minerva who was looking a tad upset to say the least.

Frances spoke very quickly. "Its okay Professor McGonagall, we were doing some investigations into the mystery on the eighth floor and met your sister Katrina, who wishes for us to help her."

Minerva's face drained of colour and she said in a very tight strained voice. "My si-si-sister. What ? How?..." shocked she stuttered as she looked from Frances to Severus.

"No time to explain right now Minerva." Severus told her firmly. "We must go see the Headmaster immediately."

Minerva couldn't help herself; she had to look up the stairway that was once again warded against intruders.

"Come with us Minerva, if you wish to hear the full story." Severus coaxed the elderly witch as he reached over and placed his potion stained hand on the sleeve of her robe. "After all this concerns you and I know that you would want to be able to find closure after all these years."

Minerva turned her head and looked at Severus whose face had streaks of dirt across it and cobwebs strewn through his hair and on one of his ears. France looked almost as bad but also had tear streaks coursing down her cheeks. "You two wish to go see the Headmaster looking like that?" she asked as she fought to regain her composure.

Severus sighed and taking his wand out of his sleeve scorgified his clothes and himself. Minerva had already taken hers out and did the same for Frances. "Happy?" he dryly asked Minerva.

Dumbledore had just finished with all the school business he intended to do that night when he heard the sounds of footsteps just outside his door and he looked up to see Professors McGonnagall and Snape along with Ms Capcost. He was curious enough to motion for them to sit down.

"Well so what earth shattering event has caused you three to be here this late at night? I thought you would be on your nightly patrols." He leaned back in his chair and his eyes twinkled as he waited for them to answer.

Minerva looked at him seriously and said, shakily "It seems that these two have been traipsing about the eighth floor and found Katrina ... I mean her spirit." A tear spilt out of the corner of Minerva's eye as she spoke. She quickly took her handkerchief and discretely wiped the tear away.

Dumbledores eyebrows rose and he unconsciously ran his hand over his beard as he spoke sternly. "Severus, Ms. Capcost ...could you please expand on what Minerva has said?"

Severus and Frances gulped slightly and they took turns to tell their story. From the dreams that Frances had from the time she left Canada for Britain, How Severus had hunted up the back issues of the Daily Prophet and to find out some information and their decision to explore the eighth floor and meeting the spirit of Katrina , what they discussed with her right up to what she told them about being trapped in the old transfiguration classroom for eternity unless her murderer was caught and punished.

Albus Dumbledore was amazed with everything that they told him and Minerva was suspiciously silent except for the occasional sniffle a she fought to keep from crying as Severus and Frances told their story.

"So she knew who her attacker was!" said Dumbledore soberly. "I take it she told you how she died and whre her body was buried" He asked hopefully.

"Yes sir, she knew who her attacker was, but as to her body she seems to have been severed from the knowledge of where it resides by a dark spell which also keeps her from voluntarily leaving the room. It could be anywhere on the eighth floor." Severus explained. "The only way her body will be found is if her death is avenged."

Minerva's eyes glittered with the tears that swam within them as she snapped briskly. "Spit it out Severus, just who was so despicable that they would take the life of a wonderful girl like my sister."

Severus and Frances both looked serious as he said, "Tom Maulkin."

Albus's eyes narrowed and Minerva gasped when they heard the name. Albus snapped. "I have always wondered what happened to Katrina and was never really satisfied by the explanations that young man gave during the investigations into Katrina's death. But I could not gather any hard evidence to support my suspicions."

"We came up with a plan that would hopefully make him come to her." said Frances softly. "It entails me being the bait as we have a remarkable resemblance to each other."

Minerva looked worried as she said. "Risk your life? I would not ask it of you, even for my sisters soul."

"Now Minerva please stay calm, lets hear the details of the whole plan before deciding what to do." Albus said calmly. "He is coming here after all and Frances has such a strong resemblance to Katrina, I suspect it is possible that he could incriminate himself by his actions."

"We admit that there is some danger involved. I will be doing my utmost to protect her while we lead him back to the eighth floor and the old transfiguration room." Severus said. "Katrina gave each of us a potion that we are to use as it will be the only way we will make it out of the room once Tom Maulkin enters it."

Severus's eyes narrowed as he paused before he said. "I would request that none of the students be too close in case he panics and starts throwing hexes carelessly, as I suspect he will when he sees Frances and assumes that Katrina somehow returned from the grave. "

"He will be here sometime in the morning." said Albus as he looked through the memos on his desk and pulled the one from the ministry. "I would hope that by then the students will be in their classes. But to be on the cautious side we better have some extra security. I think I will Owl Alastor Moody and request for him to to come to Hogwarts to meet with us early tomorrow morning to help us keep the students safe during the "esteemed' Minister's visit."

Severus looked even grimmer at the mention of Alastor Moody AKA Mad Eye, for the elderly and retired Auror had a thing about Death Eaters and was never convinced that one could change their ways. He always made Severus nervous when he was nearby. Mad Eye would say it was guilt that made the former Death Eater uneasy. Severus would say it was the Auror himself who made him uneasy.

"It'll be fine Severus," the Headmaster said as he realized why the younger wizard suddenly looked more dour than normal. "I will make it perfectly clear that he is not to interfere beyond that of keeping the children safe."

Frances looked concerned as she watched the Potions Master. Though she was not directly involved in the previous war, she had heard stories about Moody and his vendettas against Dark wizards and Death Eaters.

Severus appeared to be thinking over what Albus said and then nodded slowly. "Yes, that would be acceptable, thank you sir."

Both Albus and Minerva looked sadly at each other, as they knew how much it hurt their younger colleague to know that there was still those who did not trust him even after he had proven himself to be loyal and honourable.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Minerva moved about trying to find a comfortable position to sleep but found it was nigh onto impossible as she had so many thoughts tumbling chaotically about in her head that she was unable to fall to sleep. She wondered why Katrina did not make known her presence long before now. She also thought about the young visitor from Canada whose very life would definitely be threatened because of her startling resemblance to Katrina. She wondered about the circumstances surrounding Katrina's adoption and the unusual coincidence of Frances's birth in the same hospital.

Minerva thought hard, and decided that when morning came she would take the time to Owl someone who could dig through the records at the General Hospital in Ipswitch without rousing suspicion by muggles or the Ministry. She also thought of Owling Frances's mother; but would that be wise? She pondered the questions for hours till the morning sun peaked up over the horizon and she dragged herself out of bed and got ready for what she suspected would be a very distressfull and exciting day.

Frances stood looking out the large window in her room watching the sun peak up over the horizon. She felt a knot in her stomach as she realized that she was going to be part of an even greater adventure than what it seemed to be on the surface. She made a decision to head for the Headmasters office before breakfast as she knew that Severus would be there waiting with Albus and Minerva for the ex-Auror Alastor Moody.

Albus, Minerva and Severus were talking as Alastor Moody came thumping into the Headmasters office. They both stopped and looked at the quarrelous old Auror whose features was a jigsaw or a caricature of what he used to look like. His magical Eye turned around and studied the whole room and its occupants. The portraits of past Headmasters and Headmistress's were quiet but alert and curious as to what was transpiring.

"Well, well, Albus owled me with some very interesting instructions to be here early." growled Mad Eye as he clumped over to where Minerva and Severus sat. He sat down heavily into the chair that Albus had provided for him.

"I must admit that I would be most interested in hearing the full details of why I am needed to help protect the students while a Minister from the Office of Magical Transformation is here at Hogwarts."

"Your curiosity will be satisfied, I assure you." Severus remained blank faced as he looked over at the scowling Auror.

A noise at the window drew the attention of Minerva and the three wizards. Severus smirked as Albus walked over to open the window and a large beautiful red and gold Phoenix flew in, hovered and then settled itself on Severus's shoulder. Alastor was startled as he looked from the bird that had just flown in and that of Fawkes who was sittting on his golden perch behind the door.

Albus looked vastly amused to see the young Phoenix gently nipping the Potion Masters ear and the shocked look on his old friends face as his magical eye kept jerking form one phoenix to the other. "Let me introduce you to Frances Capcost, our visitor from Canada."

The phoenix flew up and hovering between the two seated wizards transformed into a young woman who smiled as another chair materialized for her to sit down beside Minerva.

"You are a Phoenix animagus? That is a very unusual and rare transformation." said Moody as he regained his composure. "Albus seemed to have forgotten to mention that little detail when he asked for my valuable asistance."

Frances smiled hesitantly as she said, "Well It is only one of my forms sir. I can transform into a Crup, and a white cat also."

Alastor was amazed, as he knew that an animagus who could transform into multiple creatures was a very rare being indeed. He shook his head in wonder then turned to Albus who had leaned back in his large comfortable chair while he watched them. "I see why the Ministry is sending over someone to meet this young lady, but I still don't understand what it is I am supposed to help protect the students from."

Albus leaned forward and said, "Breakfast will be in a little more than an hour so we better fill you in fully as to what has transpired since Ms Capcost 's arrival."


	6. Tom Maulkin Returns

Chapter 6- **Tom Maulkin Returns**

Tom Maulkin was a very powerful looking man with hard deep steel gray eyes , a wide beak of a nose and a mane of dirty yellow hair that kept blowing into his face. He cursed to himself under his breath as he strode towards the castle that he didn't really want to enter ever again. He wished that the Ministry had sent someone else to interview this chit of a witch or had her come to the ministry Itself.

He glared around the grounds and noticed that that big oaf of a gamekeeper was happily tending to some rather strange looking creatures with a group of students surrounding him. Tom snorted as he remembered that it was in the early nineties that the daft fellow had became the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

He entered the castle , stood a moment to look around the entrance hall before hading up the moving staircase to the first floor.

Meanwhile Severus and Frances checked that the potion vials Katrina gave them were within easy reach.

They were with Albus in a sparsely furnished classroom on the sixth floor where they considered it would be less dangerous for the plan to work.

"Hopefully he will be to enraged to think of what floor he is being taken to." said Albus . "Mad-Eye will make sure the wards are down as you both head down the seventh floor to the eighth floor stairway."

Frances was scared but she didn't show her fear as she prepared herself mentally to face the 'beast ' as Katrina called the wizard who had come to meet her. Severus looked like he was fighting his own inner demons as he glared towards the doorway.

"Come now Severus, lets put on our company faces." Albus said to the scowling younger wizard. "I feel very much the same as you do."

"Is Minerva going to be all right?" asked Frances. "She knows that this man is the murderer of Katrina."

"Minerva will be fine. She knows that this is the only viable option for bringing Tom Maulkin to justice." Albus explained.

Frances was a little worried as she said, "He managed to fool the Aurors into thinking he was innocent during a full blown Ministry investigation in 1972. "

"The Aurors were suspicious but there was no hard evidence that Katrina hadn't just left the castle on her own. There was no evidence of foul play to be found either." Albus looked over at Frances and said softly, "I doubt he will be able to evade whatever Katrina has planned for him. I believe the castle herself is going to help."

"Don't get too worked up Ms. Capcost, you need to focus on what is happening around you now and in the immediate future. For this to work we need to keep all our senses intact." snapped Severus who was tense but focused himself.

Minerva watched the main door open and the man enter. She frowned and her eyes glittered dangerously as she took note of how arrogant looking the man was. She waited till the students had gone into their classes and Mad Eye Moody had clumped up the stairways to hide in one of the classroom doorways on the seventh floor. It was up to her to be sociable and guide this abomination to the sixth floor where the action would start. She would rather tear him apart herself but she knew that would not help the spirit of her sister any. She grit her teeth, took a deep breath and forced herself to walk towards the man.

The cruel deep steel gray eyes flickered as he watched the tall dark haired witch approach, who he remembered was the sister of the girl he had murdered. He hadn't chosen her and at the time he felt a sliver of pity for his well liked classmate but he also thought it was quite providential for him that she had returned to the classroom. He had proved to himself that the dark spell he had been working on worked to the point of hiding all evidence. Those Aurors were so dense as they kept walking by the 'crypt' he had designed for the young womans body.

"Mr. Maulkin I presume?" Minerva asked carefully as she modulated her voice to keep it from revealing the disgust that she felt for him. A few nasty well placed hexes would have been preferable to this pretense that she was carefully maintaining.

With an oily smile which showed two rows of carefully whitened perfect teeth, he said, "Why yes it is. It has been a long time since I was here . It hasn't changed much though."

"I am sure that there are subtle changes that one may not pick up at once." she replied as she guided him onto the moving stairs. She felt the alertness of the portraits and the ghosts as they maintained their own vigilance . The castle was waiting for its chance to help the unfortunate Katrina gain her freedom. The castle Ghosts themselves were most grieved as they did not know of her existence due to the terrible dark spell that this ... abomination had created. They glided along as if they knew nothing of what was gong to happen and whispered among themselves as they help keep the Headmaster , Professor Snape and Ms. Capcost informed as to the progress of Professor McGonagall and Tom Maulkin.

Finally, to Minerva's relief they made it to the sixth floor without incident and were at the door of the classroom. When they entered the room Maulkin introduced himself to Albus. After a few pleasantries were spoken Tom Maulkin inquired about the amazing Animagi.

"Miss Capcost is here." he pointed to a pure white cat that was sitting on a desk beside Severus who was maintaining his blank mask though what he was feeling within would not be considered calm or collected.

"I would like to meet her in person though she does have a very beautiful cat form." said Tom Maulkin as he wondered why the well renown former Death Eater was present.

Severus's hand which was gently resting on the back of the cats neck twitched a little and he looked down at her to see if she was ready to begin. She looked up at him with an expression which he took for its now or never, She jumped off the desk and landed just behind Severus and transformed back into her human form.

Minerva was biting her lip and allowed her wand to slip out of her sleeve and she gripped it in readiness for the attack. She glanced around quickly to make sure that the door of the room was still wide open. It wouldn't do to lose precious time.

Severus stood still as Frances looked shyly around him. There was a moment of silence during which Maulkin stared in horror at the tall slim girl who peaked out from behind the broad back of the Potions Master. His face was chalk white and his eyes bulged with shock as he stammered. "N-N-NO, It is impossible!"

Albus did his best to look innocently unaware of what the man meant. "What is impossible? All animagi have the ability to return to human form."

Tom Maulkin ignored Albus as he focused on the girl who was gripping Severus's coat sleeve as she waited for the cue to run. He whipped his wand out and pointing it towards Frances and Severus roared "You, You are DEAD, YOU CAN"T BE." he ended with a scream as his face darkened with rage and flecks of spit flew out of hiss mouth. His body fairly shook with anger as he went to cast a hex.

Severus had already cast a hex, which struck the enraged Maulkin just below his knee. That gave Frances and him a couple of seconds to race across the room towards the open doorway and into the corridor. They paused a second, just out of sight of the wizard who was cursing with fury. They then turned and sped towards the stairway to the seventh floor as Tom Maulkin shoved Minerva out of his way and limped out of the room.

Albus caught her before she fell all the way and said. "We had better follow. They may need us."

She nodded and they followed at a discreet distance so they wouldn't draw his attention away form his quarry.

The stairway held itself unnaturally still to allow the pursued to run up to the seventh floor and then moved with a sudden jerk once the enraged wizard stepped on it. He lost his footing and tore the fabric of his suit pants as he fell onto his knees. He cursed even louder as he got up and continued to follow Snape and Ms. Capcost.

As a precaution Mad Eye had sealed all the doors on the seventh floor so that no innocent students or staff member would come out to see what the commotion was about. It was a time-released spell that would disappear as soon as the danger to them passed.

Mad Eye tensed at the sounds of approaching feet. He held still as he saw Severus and Frances who were running towards the end of the corridor where the stairs to the eighth floor had been freed by Mad Eye just moments before. Timing was imperative. They paused at the bottom of the stairs to catch their breath as they waited for their pursuer to get closer. Mad Eye kept quiet as he listened to the foul-mouthed wizard approaching.

Tom Maulkin was beyond reasonable thought and he roared at Severus to remove himself or be taken down with that witch.

Severus had his wand out in front of him and trained it on Maulkin. "Why do you wish to harm her?"

Tom screeched hysterically "She is dead, she must be finished off."

Severus answered back, "NO she is alive, I know she is, you will NOT kill her." He kept his wand at the ready as he backed up cautiously to the bottom step of the stairs with her behind him.

Tom Maulkin blew up and yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HER, _SHE IS DEAD._ I KNOW SHE IS! _I KILLED HER MYSELF_."

He started as he then realized that he had confessed and made to attack Severus and Frances who quickly twirled around and raced up the stairs as they dodged the badly aimed hexes thrown at them by the furious wizard.

Mad Eye satisfied with hearing the confession followed up with Minerva and Albus who were not far behind. He wanted to hit the wizard himself but didn't as he remembered that the plan was to draw Maulkin into the old transfiguration room. Severus stumbled slightly as a hex cut viciously into the back of his knee and destroyed the tendons . He hobbled a little and as Frances helped him to the doorway, fell forward into the room. The pressure within the room was intensifying as they pulled and dragged themselves towards the middle of the room where they could sense a gathering cold which they knew was Katrina.

In triumph Maulkin arrived and stepped into the room, his maddened eyes cast around for the sight of his quarry. He saw them huddled together as he suddenly felt powerless. He struggled as he felt his body being lifted up and forced to turn around to face a very angry vengeful ghost.

Severus and Frances pulled out their vials of Transportare potion and downed them. As promised by Katrina they ended back in the corridor where they met up with Mad Eye, Albus and Minerva who had just arrived to see the horror begin.

Mad Eye attempted to enter the room and found that he couldn't. They could see what was going on in the room as the air within turned misty and what looked like blood red lightning kept flashing with sounds that could only come from the bowels of what Muggles would call Hell. Unable to turn away from the sight, they noticed a huge dark hole forming in the middle of the room with swirls of angry looking purplish clouds. They sensed a pulsation of anger from within the center along with a hollow sounding spectral voice chanting something that they couldn't quite make out. The voice of Tom Maulkin was clear though as his screams of horror and immense pain intensified, while all around the castle the sconces, which held the glowing fires, roared to greater heights and then flickered to a dimness and died out. Minerva placed a horrified hand over her mouth as her legs started to buckle beneath her. Albus caught her and lowered her to the corridor floor and then sat with her, holding her close to him.

The castle ghosts were seen to flicker themselves as they lent their own ghostly powers to the enraged spirit of Katrina.

The doors that Mad Eye had sealed flew open with students and staff alike racing out into the corridors. The portraits were all shivering and some screaming in horror as they felt the terror that was within the old Transfiguration room.

Students were huddled in groups as they felt the very foundations of Hogwarts shake. The agony that Tom Maulkin felt as he received the backlash from the dark spell he had cast so long ago was intensified by the years that had passed. It was a bare few minutes but it must have felt like hours to the tortured wizard before he quit screaming. Albus, Minerva Mad Eye and Severus were petrified with horror even though they knew that they would not be harmed. It was virtually impossible to see through the dark thunderous clouds that had formed in the room.

Suddenly there was an eerie silence as the clouds within separated and disappeared. Some brave souls crept up the old stairway to the eighth floor where the small group sat huddled together. There was nothing to be seen out of the ordinary in the room except an old cloak and two wands that were lying on the floor. One wand rose up and tapped on a piece of the wall three times then settled back down onto the floor.

There was a trembling as the bricks in the wall separated and an opening were revealed.

Albus and Mad Eye left Frances and Minerva with Severus as they stood up. They both looked down at the old cloak and wands. One was obviously Tom Maulkins, Albus picked up the other wand and looked inside the collar of the cloak and read the name, Katrina McGonagall. He quietly left the room and gave the wand and cloak to Minerva. He returned to where Mad Eye was looking with disbelief into the opening and paled visibly as he saw the twisted bones of Katrina. He was not normally shocked by anything but the sight sickened him as he realized what she had gone through.

Katrina's spirit which was now freed appeared in the corridor and told Minerva to not grieve any more, as she was now free and able to go on to the next great adventure in peace. Smiling gently as she gazed over towards Frances and Severus, she thanked them for their efforts and then turned back to ask Minerva to accept Frances also as her sister and love her as she did Katrina.

Minerva picked up and hugged the old cloak that had been Katrina's to her chest then reached towards Katrina who dematerialized slowly, they both said to each other "I love you." before Katrina faded completely away.

Severus was taken to the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey treated his leg. The effects of the hex however could not be totally dispelled and he walked with a limp afterwards.

There was no trace of Tom Maulkin's body or spirit to be found, only his wand which was then snapped in half and burned.

Justice was served

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Frances Mother arrived at Hogsmeade on the Hogwarts Express when she had been informed about what had happened. She was greeted by Albus Severus, Minerva and Frances who wrapped her arms around her mother who hugged her back.

"It is good to see you haven't come to any harm." Frances's mother mother said anxiously. "To have been terrorized by that , that..."

"Mom please, everything has worked out all right and I did get to meet my sister after all." Frances told her mother whose eyes widened.

"Your sister died at birth Honey, I wished she hadn't but she did." The sorrow in her mothers eyes was intensified by the memory.

Frances hugged her mother and said gently. "No mother, she didn't, Father put her up for adoption and lied to you." Her mother looked bewildered as Frances continued. "Let's get to the castle and everything will be explained more thoroughly by Minerva whose parents adopted Katrina."

"Yes lets go back to Hogwarts and continue this discussion further." stated Albus Dumbledore. "I am sure that it will be best for all concerned."

They walked over to the carriage which held the five of them comfortably and soon they were on their way to the castle. No more discussion about the recent event was said till after they entered the castle and went into the quiet unoccupied teachers lounge where Albus had the House Elves bring them some food and drink while they sat in comfortable chairs around a large table to talk about the tragic events.

Minerva explained that she had received the information from her friend about the circumstances around the birth and adoption of Katrina. Minerva's parents had heard of this little girl witch that was being put up for adoption. The child's muggle father claimed that his wife had died giving birth to twins, of which one had died and he couldn't handle looking after the remaining child so he had thought it best to give her up to someone who could. At the hospital there was records of the girls being born alive and then a record of one being given up for adoption by the father. No mother and child deaths were listed for that time period either.

There were quick intakes of breath around the table as Minerva told the horrifying story of when Katrina went missing in 1972, and then Frances Mother told her story.

France's Father was also a muggle. He had taken his family to Canada shortly after Frances was born. For a fresh new start he said. He died when Frances was three years of age. The tears formed in her eyes as she continued and Frances placed her arm around her mothers shoulders. She told the sympathetic group that she had no idea that Katrina was alive either as she had been put under anesthetic and had the children by Caesarean. Her husband had told her that she had given birth to twins but only the one was born alive. He had told her it would be better if she didn't see the poor little dead body and he had already made the arrangements for the babies burial while she was still under the effects of the anesthetic. She had no idea that he had signed papers to put one up for adoption.

Afterwards She asked Minerva about Katrina's life while growing up and what kind of person she was. Minerva gave her a chance to see her memories of Katrina by using the pensive provided by Albus. and a strong bond of love developed between them as the three women watched each memory that showed Katrina as a very much loved child and adolescent right up to the last memory of a tall graceful young woman racing up the moving stairs to the eighth floor. The three withdrew fro the pensive crying together for Katrina and her tragically shortened life.

"Thank you for sharing your wonderful memories Minerva." Mrs. Capcost dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief and said to Minerva. "I never got to know my other daughter while she was alive but I am thankful that she was obviously adopted and raised by loving parents and a wonderful older sister as I perceive you to be."

Several days later after the horrifying ordeal Katrina's remains were buried properly in the small graveyard that was near the Castle. Everyone in the castle, including the Ghosts turned out to offer their condolences and respect for the family.

The mystery of the Eighth Floor was solved and Katrina's wishes were respected. Minerva and Frances were considered sisters from that point on.

**Rest in peace Katrina McGonagall**

**Beloved Sister **

**of Minerva McGonagall and Frances Capcost**


End file.
